Between Virgo and Pisces
by JoonieXInfinity
Summary: They live in a world where soulmates exist
1. Soulmate

Living in the world where everyone is born with a phantom white ring on their right ring finger. This ring connects to a person's soulmate.

Soulmates are life bonded which means that once found, they need each other for both of them to live. It works in a way that your mate will serve as your source of energy. When you're away from each other, you lose energy but once you touch each other, the energy boost begins. There are people who are born with more than 1 soulmate. In these cases, as long as one soulmate is around, the person will survive.

The string turns red on First Sight.

First Sight - First time you and your soulmate locks eyes with each other.

Signs for First Sight will manifest few minutes or few hours after First Sight. Once the string turns red, soulmates will have a certain time limit to achieve First Touch.

First Touch requires for them to lock hands with each other.

Until First Touch is achieved, the string will start turning black little by little. This will also mean a person's life force being in danger and getting drained. If the string turns total black, the person will die. The length of time needed for one to achieve First Touch varies.The effects of not being able to find your soulmate may also vary. Some will simply be more tired as they are losing life force. In some extreme cases, the body may start declining food.

Once First Touch is achieved, soulmates will have their names appear on their napes in a semi-transparent color of gold. The ring turns gold too.But not everyone will experience First Sight and not everyone who goes through First Sight, experiences First Touch.


	2. Trainee

It's quite gloomy again today. Seoul has been drenched for the past couple of days and it's not doing anything good for me. I had to run from the bus station to the studio the other day because the bright little me forgot her umbrella at Choonhee's. And now, I am feeling quite feverish. Looks like I'll be having colds soon.

I can't really afford to be sick though. The

company has been talking about our debut and I need to make sure I use all the time I have to polish my vocals and my dancing. I need to make them think that we are ready for this debut. I don't wanna spend another year under the scrutinising stares of my so-called friends at school.

Choosing to become a trainee has brought me both joy and pain for the past two years. Atleast now, I know who my real friends are. Eventhough it's been two years since I signed with JG Entertainment, sometimes the things people say about me over the internet or at my back still gets to me. I still can't understand why people find it so easy to throw harsh words and comments online. As if it won't hurt because it's digital.

I was basically fuming when I arrived at the dorm. Memories of a darker past playing in my brain. I didn't even notice that I was already home.

"Eunjung-ah, is that you?" That would be Sooyong-eonnie.

"Ne, Eomma!" She loves it when I call her that. Everyone in the group knows my story but being my room mate, Sooyong-eonnie knows everything and she has taken the responsibility of being a mother and a big sister for me.

She happily ran-hopped to the living room and gave me a warm hug. She pat my hair before pinching my cheeks, some habit she formed recently.

"Want some hot chocolate? We still have time before our dance recitak." I've been trying to cut on sugar and carbs to maintain my figure but I really can't say no to those big shining eyes and that bright smile. Sometimes I wonder if I was really the baby or it was her. Nevertheless, I couldn't care less.

"Did I hear Eunjung's name?" Jin Ju-eonnie lazily prodded to the kitchen. Looking at how messy her bob is, she must have just woken up.

"Yup! It's me!"

"I don't know how you do everything you do, Eunjung-ah. Don't you just want to lay in bed all day, cuddled in a lot of pillows and a warm blanket." The aura Jin Ju exudes as an idol trainee and as a normal are exact opposites. She looks so sharp and alert and active during training but at home, she turns into a sloth. She basically just wants to sleep all day if she can.

"Eonnie, as much as I would want to cuddle with you, I had a presentation earlier. Don't worry too much though, I'm close to finishing my requirements for this semester. I can miss classes soon." And with that Sooyong eonnie's eyes blew out like ping pong balls.

"Cho Eunjung! Don't you dare miss school! Yah! Jin Ju yah! Why are you swaying our dongsaeng? I expected much more from you. I'm disappointed!" Her motherly instincts kicked in once again. I understand where she's coming from though.

Sooyong-eonnie goes to uni like me. Unlike me though, she came from a poor family so she values all the opportunities given to her. And being sponsored by the company is one of them.

"I'm sorry Eomma. You know I was just teasing. Can I have some hot chocolate too?" Jin Ju eonnie made a flower cup on her chin and blinked a couple of times while pouting. Honestly, who can say no to that?

"Psh! You all call me Eomma but you guys always disobey me!" Okay! Sooyong-eonnie's mood swings are really out of this world! One minute she's all sweet and cute the next she goes all out mother mode.

"Forgive me please. Promise! We will do our best not to stay up late in the studio." Jin ju eonnie elbowed me while shooting looks at our group eomma. I follow suit.

"Yes Eomma. Promise! Can we have the hot chocolate please?" This time it was my turn to act cute and I swear I almost vomit. I feel the hairs on my arm rise as I cringe. I really hate having to do aegyo but I've learned to bear it. The job calls for it and I need to adapt.

"Okay but just because Eunjung looks like she's really goin' to be sick real soon. Next time don't ever forget your umbrella. If you happen to misplace it, make sure to buy a new one!" She continually scolded as she handed us a mug each.

"Ne, Eomma!" We responded in chorus and Sooyong-eonnie finally smiled warmly again.

The hot cocoa felt so good in my mouth and it does wonders to my soul too. Sooyong-eonnie's hot chocolate is really to die for. Well, anything she cooks is to die for. Sometimes I even wonder why she chose to take up international studies rather than culinary arts. I'm sure her restaurant will be the talk of the town in case she decides to open one.

"YAH! EVERYONE'S CUTE DONGSAENG IS HOME!" Yup! That monster of a kid Yuri is finally home.

"No one said you're cute!" Finally, I was starting to wonder where Hyunju was. My soul sister and partner in crime. "I almost slipped in the bathroom when I heard you scream you little sh*t!" Yup! Hyunju's fully awake. My beloved potty mouth.

"Eomma! Eonnie's cursing at me again!" The maknae acted like she was hurt. Like this didn't happen almost every time they're together.

Sooyong-eonnie just shook her head slowly, sipping from her own cup of hot chocolate. Hyunju took this as a sign of victory and stuck her tongue out at Yuri which started their making faces battle. I am not one to complain, I enjoy watching them make a fool out of themselves. And between all the movements they were doing, Hyunju's towel managed to get dislodged from her chest and armpit that it completely fell.

"AHHHHHHH Eonnie!!!! NOOOOOO!!! MY EYES!!!!" Yuri screamed as she hid behind me as I almost fell from my seat watching everything unfold. Jin Ju eonnie actually choked on her drink which made me laugh harder.

"Yah! I am the perfect definition of sexy. I am the goddess of sexy! You should be proud to see the wholeness of my beauty!" And we all had to chortle at that. My god! This woman really has no shame!

"Oh my God Hyunju! Pick up that towel and cover yourself before I burn you!" Jin Ju eonnie finally had enough but she was still snickering as Hyunju rushed into their shared room to make herself presentable.

The ring of the doorbell followed by the sound of the main door opening and closing had us all in attention. There is only one person who does that, Byung Ho Oppa, our manager. He makes sure to announce his arrival via the doorbell so that we can make ourselves presentable. Let's just say, the incident earlier happened more often than we want to and Byung Ho Oppa doesn't want to embarrass himself by popping into a full on chili red blush.

"What have you guys been up to?" He really knows us quite well. "You look like you're all about to cry."

"Hyunju decided to wake us up by flashing us." And I had to face palm, trust Jin Ju eonnie to be as open as a naked baby. Eventhough he did not blush, his ears turned all red at what eonnie revealed.

"Guess I got good timing then. Atleast, I didn't have to witness it." He nervously laughed.

"Oppa, you've had enough of naked girls flashing for the rest of your life. Again, we are sincerely sorry for putting you through all that and we will do our best not to put you through it again." Sooyong eonnie was almost laughing as she apologised while she remembered the awful lot of times Byung Ho oppa arrived while we were in our birthday suit. It was cute watching him scramble to hide himself but a man can only go through so much of that embarrassment.

"To what do we owe the honour of you fetching us today though?" We were usually fetched by the company van to and from the dorm. "As far as I remember we only have dance the recital today and that's not until late afternoon." I'm getting quite excited with the possibility of change in schedule.

"I'll get to the details once everyone's here. How was uni?" Though the company isn't paying for my education (they obviously wouldn't be able to), I still have an image to maintain so it's natural for him to check on me every now and then.

"Uni's fine Oppa. Nothing I can't handle. I'm doing something I love so it's easy. Though, I'm not really sure that it's the same for the maknae." Yuri shot daggers at me with her eyes and I had to cackle at her.

"Schoo's just hard with all the schedules. I get too sleepy and sometimes I even end up dozing off for a couple of minutes." Byung Ho's brows shot up at that. Unlike me, they are paying for her tuition.

"It's a wonder how this hasn't been reported to us. Or are you bribing your teachers?" We really can't hide anything from this man.

"Well.." Yup, Yuri's caught but before she can spill Hyunju's ringing "PRESENT!" disturbed our peace yet again.

"We will certainly talk about school later, Yuri-ssi. But now that everyone's here, who's up for a little field trip?"


	3. Field Trip

"Is this real? Is this really happening?!" Hyunju kept on alternately tugging at me while looking at me with puppy eyes and pinching and slapping her cheeks. "Byung Ho Oppa, please don't play with us like this. Eunjung and I have very weak hearts." The fangirls in us are certainly melting into puddles at what Byung Ho spilled.

\--

"Field trip?! What are we? Kids?!" was the immediate snide remark from Jin Ju eonnie. Sometimes I wonder if Hyunju and her are secretly sisters and they just don't wanna tell us. They are both excessive potty mouths.

Byung Ho oppa just slowly shook his head, laughing a little. I guess he expected that reaction from our leader. "Jess PDnim scored us a partnership with BigHit and she wants us to visit the company since we will be working closely with them, specially their idol producers."

Hyunju squealed so loud we all had to cover our ears and Jin Ju eonnie gave her a good smacking for it. "YAH! No need to make us all deaf!"

"Eunjung-ah! Eunjung-ah! EUNJUNG-AH!" I don't know how much louder she can get but I understand why she's being too ecstatic. We are both ARMY and we have been fans ever since pre-debut when BTS sunbaenim's still wore only black, white and gold clothes for music shows and they had these eye liners. And now, well, they are basically the biggest stars in the industry right now. Sold out shows wherever they go and daesangs here and there. Yep, I certainly get the excitement and I can't believe how I haven't fainted yet with this news.

It was Jin Ju eonnie's turn to be surprised. "W-wait, Oppa? Did you just say their 'IDOL PRODUCERS'? You don't mean SUGA, JHOPE and RM sunbaenim do you?"

Byung Ho Oppa slowly nodded and the next scream that rang from dorm was too disturbing that I think an emergency response team will be busting through our door any moment.

"Whoa! Jess PDnim really have some great connections huh? Us, scoring a tie-up with BigHit and now, we will be working with the best idols out there." Yuri was blank, like it hasn't really sunk in.

"I wonder if we will be seeing Jin-sunbaenim or V-sunbaenim." Yep, that's Sooyong-eonnie obviously smitten by the visuals of Bangtan.

"It's just an experiment though, just to see how you guys will be able to find your own niche and flavour. Jess PDnim wanted you guys to be able to stand out and make it out of this music industry alive and she thinks it's best for you to work with the best." Byung Ho oppa can't hide the grin on his face now. Maybe he's also excited to meet Bangtan. "We will brief everyone once we're at BigHit so that we don't have to repeat the information. Though, their schedules are tight, so make sure to make the most out of today. We might not be able to meet them in the next coming weeks because of the recent comeback."

Our heads were obviously still in cloud nine as Byung Ho oppa needed to clap his hands to get us moving again.

\--

And so, after about two hours of preparations and a few minutes of travel, here we are. I actually feel light headed already, my heart has been galloping a thousand miles per second since the surprise and right now my chest is becoming too constricted. I am too excited I just might punch someone right now.

"Girls, be in your best behavior today okay?" Byung Ho Oppa gently reminded.

"And keep your fangirling asses in control. We don't want them being scared of us." Jin Ju eonnie quipped but it was obvious she was also tireless, playing with her fingers.

"It will all go well, I'm sure. Let's just be ourselves. And Hyunju-ssi, Yuri-ssi, you guys behave okay? No rough housing here." Sooyong-eonnie was was full mother mode.

"Ne, Eomma." We all said in chorus.

Hyunju immediately took my hand as we left the van and I swear my bones would be crushed to a million pieces by the time we meet Bangtan.

"Do you think we'll be meeting all of them?" she sneaked a whisper as we bowed to the staff we met at the halls.

"Not sure. It will be grand if we meet all of them. They are packed with tours and shows, I don't even know how they are able to meet us today."

When I said, we are ARMY. We are dedicated ARMY. We have fancafe accounts which allow us the freedom to get updated. It's a bummer though that we haven't been to any fansigns, our schedules just won't permit it. I've never been to any fansign before being a trainee too, my parents would have rolled their eyes at how feeble my little dream of meeting an idol is and I hate it when they are unable to connect with me. Nevertheless, that did not stop me from being a fangirl.

Hyunju and I each have complete sets of albums and DVDs and a myriad of merch. We are also updated with their schedules and I know they have a number of shows coming up as part of the promotions for Love Yourself Her. My heart is swelling just by the fact that they are taking some time from their already hectic schedule to meet trainees like us and not only that, they will take up a role in our development as a group which is ballistic!

"I'm okay if not though, just seeing Hoseok-sunbaenim is a blessing." Just as she finished her statement we were ushered into a meeting room, a few people about Byung Ho oppa's age were sat around the table. I guess those will be some managers and producers here. A few faces were familiar though, Sejin-nim and Hobeom-nim. All of them smiled warmly towards us as Byung Ho oppa motioned for us to take the seats closest to us.

As we took our seats the CEO entered the room almost rushing if I may say. A bright smile on his face and I can't really help but see his uncanny resemblance to Anpanman, a cartoon character I grew up watching.

"Hello! Hello! I hope we didn't make you wait for too long?" He looked at us and I didn't realize I have been staring all this time.

"No Bang-sajangnim…" At that this the elder gave a resounding belly laugh, his eyes closing as he allowed himself the opportunity to laugh.

"No, no, Byung Ho-ssi, please call me PDnim, I don't really like those honorifics." Bang PDnim waved as he allowed our manager to recover.

"I, ye-yes ofcourse Bang PDnim. We actually just arrived, we are sorry for the short notice though. I understand you and Jess PDnim was just able to talk a few days before the boys came home." There was a worried look on Byung Ho oppa's face. Is he scared they will back out?

"Oh no, this is all okay. The boys are actually quite excited to work with you. It's the first time they will be mentoring others and eventhough, it's just really the producers that were initially invited the other four didn't want to be left out. Though, where are they? Sejin-ssi?"

And it was like Sejin-nim internally cursed the boys for being late but before he could answer we heard click of the door and my words would never be enough for what I saw next.

It was so surreal. Even in this meeting they decided to keep their official order in photos. Hoseok sunbaenim came in first and I swear I heard a little squeak coming from Hyunju's seat. She looked at me wide eyed while nudging her head to the front and I had to remind her that we weren't the only audience in the room. He was in denim shorts with a plain oversized white shirt. Balenciaga covering his feet. His little bag hooked onto his shorts. And he was literally like the sun, like it's so normal for him to smile from ear to ear.

Behind him was Jimin-sunbaenim. It's actually getting weirder everytime I say their name in my head with the honorific "sunbaenim" at the end. I was so used to calling them by their stage names. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that this day would come. So yeah, Jimin-sunbae seemed like he prepared for today. A pastel yellow button down long sleeved shirt with black slacks secured snuggly at his waist by a black belt. I am now seeing his Jimin paws in real life as his little hands poked through his sleeves. He looked ethereal as always.

I had to stop myself from squealing as my eyes landed on the King himself, the leader of Bangtan, RM-sunbaenim though I like to call him Namjoon-oppa. My ultimate bias. He looks like he lost pounds during the tour and the preparations for the recent comeback. His face is so much smaller than last I remembered, I already saw the pictures released as teasers but I didn't think he would look like this in real life. His fading peach hair held in place by a beanie. Match that with his killer dimples too. A simple grey shirt under a beige jacket, He also wore forest green cargo pants with classic vans adorning his feet, a small tan sling bag over his torso. He's ready to stroll the parks around Gangnam now. I know he was looking at us, at each of us but I can't find the courage to really look up. I don't want to embarrass myself by suddenly hiding behind my eonnies in case our eyes meet.

Ofcourse, who would not be captured by the Golden Maknae, Jungkook-sunbaenim. He started training around the same age Yuri did and I can't help but find quite a number of similarities between them. He had this cocky smile today, I wonder why. As per what was normal with Jungkook-sunbae, he had trainers all over plus the PUMA X BTS courtstars. I suddenly got quite conscious since me and Hyunju decided to wear ours to meet them and now I'm starting to think it's a bad idea.

Well, we can't really forget Jin-sunbaenim. I always thought that he and Namjoon-oppa were of the same height but I was definitely wrong. Looking at them filed in front made it was obvious that RM-sunbaenim is the tallest with Jin-sunbaenim coming in second. He now has the nickname "worldwide handsome", he looked so warm and welcoming in pictures but nothing could have prepared me for seeing him today. He wore casual clothes like Hoseok-sunbae but instead of shorts he had ripped colorwashed jeans with jordans adorning his feet. I have heard rumors about what he looks like in real life. They said his beauty is really too much to handle and I can clearly see that. If Namjoon-oppa was on the sexy end of being handsome, Jin-sunbae's handsomeness is on a scary level. Like you would wonder what God was thinking when he was making him.

Beside him was the total opposite of the clean look casual getup Jin-sunbaenim had. Yoongi-sunbaenim, my bias wrecker, was clad in all black. Black shirt, black ripped jeans, black dress shoes and a black bucket hat. I can only see from his nose down, his eyes which I so love hidden behind his hat. I wish I could see his eyes. I love it when they twinkle with happiness. And as if he knew I was staring, he suddenly smirked.

Then my eyes landed on the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. Don't get me wrong, Jin-sunbaenim is beautiful but his beauty is on the cold side of aesthetics. Looking at Taehyung-sunbaenim sent ripples of warmth in my tummy, like he's a fairy or an angel. Wait, is he really wearing pajamas? I should've known. I laughed in my head as I marvelled at the beauty that is Kim Taehyung. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets a price for being the most beautiful human on Earth. And he even had his favourite slip ons and wait. Wait! How can I miss that little fluffball? Is that really Yeontan? Oh my freak! We are even meeting the Yeontan today. The complete Bangtan family is really here.

Sejin-nim took everyone's attention by clearing his throat and watching Taehyung-sunbae, he looked like he was about to get scolded.

"Taehyung-ah, can't you leave Yeontannie somewhere? And really, pajamas? You're goin to meet ladies today Taetae-ah." To that Taehyung-oppa just gave his boxy smile and handed Yeontan to one of their assistants, waving to the little furball as he was whisked away.

"Sorry for that. Without further interruptions. Ddul! Set! Hello we are Bangtan Sonyeondan!" And like clockwork they bowed and flashed us with their smiles when they stood up.

"Thank you for that boys. Take your seats please." Bang PDnim instructed as he stood up from his. My life idols, my heroes are sitting opposite us and my palms are getting clammy from nerves. "Welcome everyone. I hope you're all comfortable. Refreshments will come soon so make sure you fill your tummies. I don't want you guys starving." PDnim smiled like how santa smiles and I can't help but reciprocate it.

"I know this is such short notice for everyone, most specially the girls." He looked kindly in our direction. I am starting to think PDnim knows we're also fans. Well who wouldn't really notice with the way we stare wishfully at them.

"I was only able to tell them a few hours ago." Byung Ho oppa shyly admitted. I heard laughter from the other end of the table and I recognize that deep timbre as Taehyung-sunbae.

"Oh so that's why they all look so shocked when they saw us come in. I hope you were atleast informed that you'll be seeing us?" He can really get quite talkative, huh?

"We were. It's just that we have never imagined that we would be meeting you, Bangtan, so soon. And to think that we will be working with you, even I as the leader haven't really grasped the idea yet. It all still feels like a dream." I am thankful for Jin Ju eonnie's courage. Always able to speak her mind. All we can do was nod in agreement, we really can't find the words to say at this point.

"At one point there, I thought they were gonna cry. I seriously thought we scared them or something. You guys are okay, right?" It was Jin-sunbae this time. He had a warm smile on his face now like how Sooyong-eonnie when she's really concerned for us.

"We a… we uhm… yeah, of-ofcourse. We're okay su-sun-sunbaenim." Eonnie caught herself too late, a full blush on her cheeks. I didn't know she stutters though. Hyunju winked at me then. Yeah, Sooyong-eonnie will never hear the end of this at home.

My whole body froze at the voice that came next. That manly voice can only come from no other than Yoongi-sunbae. I got too surprised that I wasn't able to stop my head as it turned. I was face to face with the Min Yoongi. He now had his bucket hat raised a little to show his face and why didn't I notice that black facemask on his chin earlier? He was looking straight at me, into my eyes, into my soul and I was just caught in those black orbs of his, the world muted around me. A warm blanket enveloping me like a nice summer morning. His lips were moving but I can't hear a thing until I felt a nudge on my rib and my little daydreaming ended.

I am not really sure if I was still dreaming or the room really fell silent. And why do I feel eyes on me? I looked at Jin Ju eonnie and she was pointing here and there with her lips. Was I supposed to say something?

"Hyung! I think you broke her." Came the cute yet husky tones of Jimin-sunbae.

"What? I didn't do anything, yet." I swear if Min Yoongi will smirk one more time, I will definitely sue him.

"I- uh- I…" Wow! Now I'm the one stuttering.

"It's okay babe. Nothing important. I was just playin." He finally ended, never taking off that goddamn smirk from his lips. I can hear giggles from across the room and even on my end of the table. Damn! I'm so stupid!How can I let myself get lost in him? How did I get myself into this mess?!

And after all the giggles and laughter has subsided, the elders proceeded with the discussion of the project. So this will be an experiment and both JG entertainment and BigHit entertainment are planning to layout the project to all small companies if it becomes successful. We will be attending both vocal and dance practice sessions when BTS is in the country and we will all be attending music production classes. By the end of the experimental stage, our group is expected to improve a lot in our performances and be debut ready while our sunbaes are expected to improve in fields they have opportunities on. Bang PDnim said maybe training with dongsaengs will challenge them more, as if they are not able to challenge themselves everyday. We will also be divided into 3 groups and by the end of the sessions, we should be able to produce a song which will hopefully be included in our debut album.

Training alongside our idols, our inspiration to work harder. I know I will learn a lot in all aspects but I'm afraid that the BTS sunbaes will serve as very big distractions. I just hope I can stop myself from drooling over them once the training sessions start.


	4. Red

"HOLY SHIT!" Yeah, trust Hobi to blow it out of proportion. "Hyung! Why do you have that?!"

I actually know very little about this red string but I have never really thought that it would happen to me. We have had an influx of news about them recently because of some lost mates who unfortunately were not able to create the First Touch before their life lines were depleted. All I know about it was that this whitish almost invisible string tied to our right ring finger was supposed to turn red when you lock eyes with your soulmate. Problem is, it doesn't start turning red right at the moment you meet. Sometimes it takes hours and as for me, I guess it waited overnight. Another bummer is that, we will start being each other's lifelines once we meet and we need to have our First Touch before this goddamn red string turns black or ha! We're both dead.

Ridiculous. Why? Why would whoever created the universe make us dependent on another person for our survival? Why?! And why did it have to be me?! Of all the freaking humans in this world, why do I need to become one of those leeches?!

"Hyung stay calm. Everything will be okay." Namjoon, always level-headed. No matter how clumsy or childish he acts on screen, he's so calm behind the cameras. That's why he's the leader and not Jin-hyung or Hobi or god forbid, me.

"Didn't you feel anything while it was turning red Hyung? Like maybe tingles or a warm sensation or maybe jolts like you're getting grounded?" Ofcourse, the ever curious maknae would ask. And as if on cue the 95 liners decided to look at me too, waiting for an answer. They have all managed to corner me in our room this morning when Jin-hyung decided to wake everyone up with his screaming about my red string.

"I didn't feel anything at all and honestly, I wouldn't have noticed it if Jin-hyung didn't squeal my ears off about it." He sheepishly tried to hide himself on Jungkook's back.

"So what will happen now?" The look on Taetae's face made me feel like I'm an alien in their midst. Though I'm sure he's picturing a lot of scenes from those dramas he watched. The kid only enjoys gaming and dramas.

"Well, according to what I've found in the net, your string will start turning black until you find your mate again and lock hands." Namjoon said matter of factly like I don't have a death mark on my hand.

"What happens if the string turns black though?" Really, Jimin? You just had to ask? Sometimes I feel like these kids live in a different world or they just don't really care much if it's not connected to their game or their drama.

"Uhm, well…" I know Joon didn't want to scare the kids, or anyone for that matter, but they all need to know what's at stake here.

"I will die. If I don't find her it's the end for me. And this red string decides to show up after we came from a fansign where there were more than a hundred ARMYs whom I've locked eyes with." All of their faces turned chalk white. I really should learn to control these outbursts.

"But Hyung, we have time. The longest time on record was around a year so you have ample time." Yeah, this is why he is the leader. Namjoon always found ways to placate the group. You should've seen him when Jimin was having a tough time. The way he cared for each and every one of us is just immeasurable. Always making sure we were okay when we all know he has his own demons to deal with.

"Oh no." And all of us turned to Tae who's nose is almost touching the screen of his phone. He suddenly put it down and left, making his way to their room. Jimin quickly grabbed the phone and upon reading what Tae found he just whispered "Hyung" then ran off to Tae. That could not mean anything good.

Hobi quickly grabbed the phone read what was on it and upon making a shocked face at me, lifted the phone up making sure it was out of my reach. He should've known better though, I may not be as tall as they are but I'm certainly built tougher and before he knew what hit him, he was already pinned on the sofa. Though I think I shouldn't have tried to find out what made them all look so glum. It really wasn't anything good.

"Yoongi-ah, this is exaggeration. This couldn't be true. A week? That's too short a time!" Jin-hyung was almost crying.

"Hyung we'll find a way to find her. Let me tell the team about this. We're here to help you." Although I know Namjoon only wanted to make me feel better, it didn't do the job this time. I can already feel myself getting sick. Like my stomach is being turned inside out. My chest is starting to constrict and I know I can't stay in this goddamn house. I need to bail.

I grab my hoodie and made for the door but Joon knows me too well. He knew I was going to run so he immediately blocked my way.

"Move over Joon."

"No Hyung. We need to talk about this as a group."

"I'll just take a walk. Call me when the van's here. I need to clear my mind."

"All the more that you should stay here. I know you're scared but escaping wouldn't solve anything."

"Can you just let me be? It's my life line anyway."

"Hyung, how can you be so selfish?" I instantly regret saying that as Namjoon's shaking voice reached my ears. "After all these years, do you still think of us as just groupmates? We're your brothers Hyung and brothers don't leave anyone in the dark. And here I was thinking you thought the same." I felt like my heart was being wrenched away from my chest as I watched him massage the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing, his head slowly shaking in disappointment. And my stupid brain, didn't give in to that. I just huffed and made my way to the door as I heard Jin-hyung call my name to which Joon just said "Let him go Hyung."


	5. Why me?

I woke up to the stream of morning light peeping through our curtains. Sooyong-eonnie was still warmly cuddled in her blanket and pillow nest. Somehow, the memories of yesterday's meeting was like ages ago. I still couldn't believe that I was in the same meeting room as the Bangtan Sonyeondan. And I still haven't accepted the reality that we will be with them during practice and classes. Wow! What good did I do in my past life for me to have such good karma? I must've saved the world or something. Oh well, I won't complain. This is the best thing that has ever happened in my whole 18 yrs of existence.

It's Saturday. Aside from one class at uni, we rarely do anything extra on Saturdays. Well we just have the usual session at the gym, and voice class. It's a bummer though, we won't be with the sunbaes today. They have an out of town schedule and we were informed they will be out the whole day. I wonder if they had enough rest though? They actually still had a fansign after our meeting yesterday and they just came from shooting for a music show hours before. Just thinking that we will be on the same boat as them once we debut makes me fear the future. The sleepless days, almost having no time to eat a proper meal or take a nap. The endless travels in company vans, being ushered into the make up chair half asleep.

Ugh! Why am I thinking this way? I wanted this. I've had myself kicked out of the house for this dream. This is not the time to second-guess my life choices. As if my parents are not happy I'm out of their lives now. As if it will make a difference when most of the time they don't even care if I'm still breathing.

I feel myself feeling warmer not because of the morning heat but because of my anger brewing. Just thinking about them triggers all the bad feelings and I still have a long way into making peace with the fact that my parents don't want anything to do with me. I need to brush off the negative feelings before they destroy my day so I stood up and made way to our bathroom for my morning routine.

I took my brush and gently ran it through my hair to detangle them. I always found combing quite relaxing and I can feel my muscles calming down with the sensation. I've been doing this ever since I became a trainee replacing my night combing routine with a morning one because I was always too exhausted coming home from dance practice that I neglect my hair to make way for my beauty regimen. Just like everyday, I started humming to the vocalization that I've memorized, making myself ready for the day ahead. My uni class starts quite early on Saturdays so I went in for a warm shower. That always wakes me up and calms me down at same time. Weird, right?

"Eunjung-ah…." Sooyong-eonnie's finally awake but I'm pretty sure she's seated on the toilet right now. She has this very weird body clock that makes her poop as soon as she wakes up.

"Ne, Eomma?"

"Just checking on you. You're preparing for uni?" I am not really sure if she's fully awake yet. I think she spent all her energy yesterday. Bangtan were not the only ones who had a busy day, we had dance recital and we were able to meet other trainees from other companies. The crowd they were able to gather was fantastic and as I can say with their feedback after the show, I think we were able to fish a number of new fans.

"Ne, eomma. Are you staying home?"

"Nah, I need to prepare for school too. We have a group project due for Monday so I would need to meet up with my classmates."

"Ah, I see. Eomma, can you hand me the towel please?" And I wait for her slender fingers to peep through the shower curtain. "Thank you unnie."

"What did you call me?" Ahahaha. She's really taken a liking to our little endearment.

"Eomma. I said, Eomma." I said in a sing-song one and I heard her hum of approval as I dried my hair.

Just like everyday, I covered myself with the towel and securely tucked one end on my chest then made my way to brush my teeth. Sooyong eonnie found this cool watermelon flavored toothpaste and…

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!" I think eonnie almost fell from where she's seated at the toilet but hell do I care about that. I suddenly feel my head swell and my tummy threatening to gorge out everything I ate the night before. This is so not happening...

"Yah! What are you shouting for?!" Eonnie asked as my toothbrush fell from my mouth, clinking on the sink. That red is certainly staring at me as if mocking me. "Eunjung-ah, what's wrong?"

"No… Noooo… Tell me this is not true." As if that will make it go away. I start wiping it away with my hands, trying to will it into nothingness. What the fuck is wrong with this world?! Why the hell won't it come the fuck off?!

"Eunjung-ah! What are you doing?! What's going on?" Eonnie whisked me around to face her and I guess my face said it all as I watched her face contort in both worry and shock. "Eunjung… this…"

"This can't be eonnie. Please tell me you see a white string and not red. Please." She made a face that confirmed my fear. Really, universe?! Of all the people that you will turn into an energy leech, you chose me! Me?!

This girl who spent all her life alone because my goddamn parents can't stop being all over each other. Whenever they're home, they would just close themselves in their room leaving me to take care of myself. Well not really by myself. Because we had the means, I had nannies bring me up as a kid. They were kind enough to treat me well, always making sure that I have everything I may need and want. But it's still nothing compared to being loved by my own parents. In the rare times my mom gets to touch me, which I can count with my hands, she always told me that I feel lifeless and cold and distant. And I always thought of it as truth until I met my bestfriend.

I am that little girl who had a hard time learning to talk because yeah, I only had my room full of toys and no one to play with. Yeah, I had my nannies but they have been using childtalk with me that I never really knew how to talk until I went to school for it.

The very same person who has been neglected by freaking SOULMATES! And now,… NOW… I AM BEING FORCED INTO THE SAME LIFE?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!

I felt my cheek go hot and screaming pierced my ears. "CHO EUNJUNG! YOU COME BACK TO ME THIS INSTANT!" I lost all of my anger as my now focused eyes saw tears falling from Sooyong-eonnie's face. Oh God! I blanked out on her. And as soon as I allowed myself to feel, I realized the thing I hated the most is now happening to me. My chest constricted, a normal thing during one of my panic attacks. The world is blurring around me again. Shit!

"EUNJUNG! EUNJUNG-AH!" The last thing I heard were thuds of feet going out of our room as eonnie screamed for our leader to wake the fuck up.

The next thing I know, I was in my bed, completely clothed in my favorite Ryan PJs. As I tried to stretch, I found that my arms were fixed on the bed with Yuri and Hyunju sleeping over them. Yuri slowly lifted her head, she is such a light sleeper.

"Eonnie, you're awake." She looks cute being half asleep like that, she looks more like a cat with those crescent slits for eyes.

"Yes." Not sure she really heard me because she was slowly repositioning herself to sleep but then she suddenly shot straight up.

"Eonnie! Eonnie! Guys!!!! Eunjung-eonnie's awake!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, like a siren announcing my rising.

A pair of running footsteps and a few seconds later, three heads poked inside my room. Wait, three heads? Why are there three heads? I'm looking at Hyunju and Yuri on my bedside so there should only be Jin Ju and Sooyong eonnie. I refocused my eyes and found, bundled in between my eonnies was another favorite person, Choonhee. But why is she here? I don't remember calling her about a meet up today and wait, isn't it Saturday? I should be at school and what was Yuri screaming about?

"Jungie…" Why is Choonhee using that tone today? Is something wrong?

"You look like you're about to cry. What's up?" My attempt at lightening the mood only made all of them look sullen. What the hell is wrong?

"Eunjung-ah, this morning…"

And as if on cue the events of this morning flashed back in my head. I lifted my right hand, still unyielding to the truth of my situation. I let out a sarcastic chuckle as the red string attached on my right ring finger screamed it's existence to me. Yeah, everything that happened this morning was real. My soulmate and I managed to create the First Sight yesterday and now, I am also on the clock to find the other leech who would need to stick to me so we can both live. Grand! This is all just grand!

"You okay?" I know she already knows, the red of the string is strikingly obvious with my pale skin. I guess she just wants me to verbalize it.

"Choonhee-ah, I honestly don't know what to feel about this. You know I hate the fact that soulmates exist right?" All of them were cowering with every word I was saying. I am seething in anger and I have no one to blame but fate itself. I can't lash out on my sisters. They deserve better.

"Eunjung-ah, I know you've had a tough time with your parents but I don't believe everyone's like them. You can create your own life with your soulmate." Why was it that I expected Sooyong-eonnie to say that?

"If I can find him that is." I think I broke all of them. Their faces lost all color, most likely realizing what will happen if I don't find my mate. I heard a sniff from beside me and the next thing I know I'm being enclosed in a cage of arms in a big warm hug. These girls, they really know how to thaw my cold heart.

"Don't you dare die on us, Eunjung or I will kill you again and again until you decide to just live again! We will find that boy or man or whoever that person is." Jin Ju eonnie's quite rattled if she's spewing nonsense like that.

"But how will we find your mate? We met with a lot of people yesterday." I'm thankful that Hyunju always keeps her cool in these situations. However, I can clearly see a pool of tears in her eyes. I can understand her worry, her fear. I'm basically a ticking time bomb and if they can't diffuse me in time, all their dreams will backtrack a few years. All the hardwork, the tiring days, sleepless nights, all will be for nothing.

"I'll call Byung Ho oppa. We need to coordinate with the company. I'm sure they'll help us." And just like that Jin ju eonnie stepped out of my room, phone on her ear.

"But, have you guys realized this yet." I think Yuri's mind is wandering again. That blank look she has right now means her ten braincells are working overtime. Okay, that was mean but hell this kid can't even do addition to save her life.

"What?"

"We met Bangtan yesterday Eonnie. What if it's one of them?"

My heart suddenly thumped harder and faster in my chest. Shit! It is possible, right? But did I lock eyes with any of them? I don't specifically remember having the courage to look up… Oh, Yoongi. I can still remember those black orbs looking back at me with that goddamn sexy smirk. But nah! That's a long shot. A miracle even. I locked eyes with fans and other idols yesterday.

"Oh my God Eunjung-ah! You locked eyes with Yoongi-ssi yesterday, right?" Ugh! Really Hyunju?! You just had to remind everyone how I made a fool of myself at the meeting.

"Jungie! Is this true?! Why did I not hear of this yet?" Ofcourse, Choonhee would definitely want to hear about Bangtan, being an ARMY herself.

"It all happened so fast Choonhee. We were just informed yesterday that we will be working alongside BigHit and BTS in an experimental project to help trainees from small companies, then we had a meeting and next thing I know, I was already swimming in the endless sea of Min Yoongi's black eyes." Wow! I have never realized I'd be so whipped for Suga-sunbae. I think I'll switch biases now but Namjoon-oppa also looked so manly yesterday. And damn, his legs really go on for miles! He's really tall!

"What the hell?! Endless sea of Min Yoongi's black eyes?! YOU REALLY LOCKED EYES WITH THE AGUST D? THE MIN YOONGI?!" Oh yeah, she's an ultimate Yoongi stan. She adores Yoongi-sunbae so much I wonder if she may have already created a cult in worship of him.

"Yes, Choonhee-ah. I locked eyes with THE MIN YOONGI. He started it though and I actually blanked out when I looked up at him that I ended up missing what he was trying to ask me and it was so obvious that everyone ended up laughing at me." I can feel the hot blush forming in my cheeks again, I can still clearly see his lips and hear his deep voice in my head.

I heard small giggles coming from all of them but we were all shut when Jin ju stepped back into the room.

"Guys, come on. Byung Ho oppa will be here in a few minutes Jess PDnim wants to see us or specifically, wants to see Eunjung."

Everyone muttered nervous approvals before marching to their own rooms to fix themselves. Sooyong went ahead and occupied our bath. I was left with Choonhee who's been looking at me like she'll start bawling any time soon.

"It's fine Hee-ah. I'm still here." I tried to placate her but it seems like it's more for myself than for her.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Jungie. I know how bad you might be feeling right now."

I basically grew up with Choonhee. We lived in the same neighborhood and we became friends at play school. She was the first kid who approached me eventhough I wasn't talking. She basically tapped my shoulder and introduced herself to me with that toothy grin of hers and eventhough I didn't really converse with her, she happily shares details of her day with me. The other kids actually found her weird just because she was talking me but she didn't mind. She kept on coming to me during play time and made sure she was holding my hand during nap time. I can still remember the first time I called her name, the way she cried with glee because she finally heard my voice. She was so proud of me that day telling all the teachers that Eunjung was finally speaking.

By grade school, she asked her parents if she can be enrolled in the same school as I am. Yeah, she just refused to let me out of her sight and we became inseparable. We spent lots of nights together in our PJs in her room since her family basically already adopted me. My parents couldn't care less that I wasn't at home most days and I couldn't be happier because Choonhee's mom liked having me around. They always made sure I was smiling and I felt like I was really in a real family with them.

Choonhee was also the only person who had first hand encounter with my parents. They didn't even bother batting an eye at a stranger who was in our home. At first, Choonhee found it really weird the way my parents treated me. But when I told her what they were it seemed like she understood and didn't ask much about them. Staying with her family made me so happy and sad at the same time. If my parents weren't soulmates, will they actually love me? Will I also live the same life as Choonhee? Being cared for and cherished?

Choonhee has always been with me. She knew everything about me and she has always done everything she can to make me feel loved. She was and still is my sunshine. She even let me stay in her pad for a couple of months when I my parents kicked me out because they thought my dream was stupid. It was just until I got confirmation that I got into JG entertainment but those months were the happiest months of my life. I felt free. And all of that was thanks to Choonhe's unwavering support for me. She is my number one fan. The only person who believed that I can reach my own dreams. So, I know how much she must be worried right now.

"I know this will put you in a roller coaster again and I just don't want you getting hurt. God! You've been through so much already and you're so close to debut and I don't want all of your hard work to go to waste just because of this freaking soulmate business." Yup, she's obviously upset. It wasn't only once she heard how my parents dismiss me at home. I still remember her crying over it and me comforting her, instead of the other way around. I'm surprised she's not yet crying right now.

"Hee-ah, just like what my sisters said, everything will be okay. The company will surely take care of me. Jess PDnim is a good person and she puts our welfare first over anything else so I'm sure she'll find a way." Her tears are welling now but she sniffs and wipe them away.

"I believe in her. Remember, I talked to her about you when you signed your contract? I think she's a genuine person and given that Bang PDnim allowed you guys to work with their premium artists, it means she has the same values as him.

I just sighed. I really can't do anything about it anyway. All I can hope is for my mate to find me or for me to find him before we both die.

"I hope I find him soon Choonhee. I think fate is really not on my side."

"What do you mean?"

I raise my hand up to her and all the tears she tried to stop flowed down her cheeks.


End file.
